New Heights
by Pholly-da
Summary: (AU) After a lab test that was intentional, half brothers Alfred and Matthew shield themselves from society and hide their identities, for that lab wanted to wipe out humanity and evolve it like Pokemon. As they survive, they meet some...other interesting people to help battle this laboratory for humanity's sake. (Some minor pairings/hints to pairings) (Rated T
1. Part 1

**It's been forever. And I've been bored.**

 **Summary: After a lab test that was intentional, half brothers Alfred and Matthew shield themselves from society and hide their identities, for that lab wanted to wipe out humanity and evolve it like Pokemon. As they survive, they meet some...other interesting people to help battle this laboratory for humanity's sake.**

 **Enjoy (or u die) ^J^**

Alfred sat up, the world dazed and unclear. He faced a white ceiling with blaring lights, or at least they seemed to be blaring. His vision cleared up good enough for him to sit up. His brain was still rattled as to what happened.

He reached for his glasses. But they weren't there. He searched around to find them, but they weren't anywhere. He looked up again, and something was surrounded in a faint blue. He was confused, but the blue disappeared and an object dropped onto the end of the bed. It was his glasses.

He tried something. He concentrated, and the glasses lifted once again.

"I can make stuff float..." He managed to land his glasses on his face, and he straighted them. A smirk appeared on his face, he looked over at the other teenager in the other bed.

That was his half brother Matthew. They both kept their last names respectively, but people always mistakened them for twins, but Alfred was always more noticeable than Matthew. Mattie was the bookworm who was quiet and read books while Alfred was more of the jock type, being loud and kinda obnoxious. Plus, Matthew was Canadian while Alfred was American born and raised.

Alfred concentrated, and soon Matthew was airborne, the blanket sliding off of his sleeping body.

"MATTIE!" Alfred yelled, and Matthew awoke by the sound. He tossed and turned, but wasn't going anywhere. He looked at his half bro, and was a little puzzled.

He saw the glowing aura around Alfred's hands. "Wha...?"

"Haha, that look on your face though!" Alfred laughed. "It's priceless!"

"Yes yes, laugh as much as you want, but please explain this."

"I can make stuff float!"

"That doesn't explain much."

"Well, if I concentrate enough I can make things float, but it's surrounded in a weird blue light. So trippy dude!"

"I think the proper term is 'psychokinesis' or something like that."

"Still bro, this is the trippiest thing ever!"

"I agree, but can you please put me down?"

"Oh yeah..." Alfred set Matthew down on the bed. "BTW, where are we?"

"I dunno." Matthew looked at the bed. "Maybe it's called Quartzite Labs, eh?"

"Maybe."

An awkward and eerie silence rang throughout the room.

"Now what?"

"I kinda wanna walk around. There's our clothes." Alfred pointed to two separate chairs.

They stripped of their current clothes and put on their clothes from the day before. They headed outside, being a little cautious of their surroundings, but there seemed to be no one out in a the hallway.

"Weird...it's empty..." Matthew said.

"Like your soul?"

Matthew ignored the remark, and the two ventured down the eerily empty hallways of whatever that place was. As creepy as it was, there seemed to be a settling presence as well, making it more creepy.

"What are you boys doing out of your room?"

The two turned around, and a woman was standing there in a dress just above her knees, and she was smiling, hut something seemed off...

"But...we're just walking around..."

"I'm afraid patients cannot leave their rooms." She interrupted. "You'll have to return to your rooms."

"Is there another way...?" Alfred asked, but was interrupted by a shuriken being thrown and stuck onto the wall between their heads.

"If you will not cooperate..." She pulled out more shurikens and pulled a darken expression on her face. "You will have to face me."

"Holy fuck Mattie...I'm not sure we should do this anymore."

"We can do it."

Suddenly, a shuriken came flying at Alfred. "Alfie! Watch out!"

Matthew pushed Alfred out of the way, and he put his arms up for bracing impact.

"MATTIE!"

Both closed their eyes. Mattie waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked.

"Alfie...it's okay."

Alfred opened his eyes and was shocked. Matthew had formed a shield out of thin air and was now shielding himself. The shield was colored a faint red and a white maple leaf emblem on the front.

"You little pieces of..." She was cut off by Alfred lifting her with his psychokinesis.

"Where are we an who do you work for?" Matthew demanded.

"I'm not tell you."

Alfred tightened his hand into a fist, make the woman choke a little.

"Thist is Quartzite Labs..." She hacked. "We do testing...on humans. Currently we are working on genetic mutations..."

"Superpowers...Tell us more."

Alferd loosened his grip.

"Tha lab is working on these mutations in order to evolve humanity...to kill off all current human beings and replace them."

"So...that lab wants to _destroy_ humanity, is what you're saying dude?" Alfred asked.

"Essentially, yes."

The brothers thought about this for a while, and seemed to speak through the mind. Because they probably were.

 _Alfie I didn't know we could speak in telepathy._

 _Well that makes two of us dude._

They conversated until they're minds were made up.

Alfred locked the woman in a hospital room.

"Will you let me out?!"

"Nope...we were actually leaving, so see ya around!"

Therefore, the half brothers left that weird place.

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE.**

 **I have also been consumed by Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, so excuse me...Rnald Knox is bae btw.**

 **But enjoy this, I randomly came across it when I was looking at Hetalia AUs and shit ;-; I am bored these days.**


	2. Part 2

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A whole day had already passed. A whole days of having to be careful.

Alfred came back to the hotel room that they were staying in as of now. They were trying so hard to not use their newfound powers in public.

"The public today...it was kind of a mess. There were cops everywhere dude."

"I know how you feel." Matthew tossed a little shield up and down.

"Anything new though?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

Matthew was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"I'm over here!" He teased.

"Bro, I can't see you!"

"I know."

"YOU CAN TURN FRIGGIN' INVISIBLE THAT'S SO COOL!"

Matthew returned to normal, and was laughing. "Yeah, I can turn invisible...now I can escape anywhere and anything, eh?"

"Well yeah, they can't see you!"

Alfred turned on the TV to the news, and it was a rather interesting headline.

"Today, a shady-looking young man got into a fight with a group of street thugs, and both are regarded as dangerous. Police are tracking them down, but for now, please be cautious when outside, and parents, watch your children carefully."

"Oh man...this sounds cool but bad at the same time." Alfred gasped.

"Yeah...should we go and check it out? We got superpowers now after all..."

"Oh hell yeah! This'll be super fun!"

Alfred practically ran out of the hotel room.

"Wait!" Matthew ran after his half brother.l

* * *

The half brothers walked as the sun went down, or the other side of the earth.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Alfred complained.

"Well it kinda works that way Alfie. It might take a while."

They continued walking, until Mattie stopped.

"What is it?"

Matthew shushed him.

"There's something or someone in this alley." He whispered. "I'll check it out, just hang out around here."

"Be careful okay bro?"

"Okay."

Matthew turned invisible, and snuck in carefully while Alfred sat on a bench and pulled out his phone (and yes he has a phone and so does Matthew).

Matthew found a nice and clean spot to sit, and sat down carefully. The young man kept muttering some words to himself.

"How annoying...I got into that fight again...wankers..."

Matthew softly gasped. _He must be the one that got into that fight earlier._

The young man had a thick British accent, same with the eyebrows, and had clothed himself in trench coat and a thin scarf, not to mention a pair of dark grey pants.

"If only I could use...bah! Forget it."

 _Use what?_ Matthew thought.

"Hey!" A voice grunted on the other end of the alleyway. There was four street thugs, all ready to really fuck someone up.

"What are you doing here blonde asshole?" The leader snapped. "This alleyway belongs to us."

"It belongs to no one you priss." The British man spat.

"Why you little..." The man clenched his fist.

Matthew, still invisible, ran in front of the man and summoned a shield, which happened to be invisible too.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled. "It's not moving!"

Matthew turned back to normal, and smashed the guy back.

"About that...this isn't anyone's alley."

"You little runt...why don't you go back to your fuckin' Canada, eh? How aboot that?"

Matthew lunged at the man, and hit his torso with the shield. The man was tossed back into some trash bags and trash cans.

"Nice house, where'd you get it?"

"Damn you..."

"ALFRED!"

Alfred ran to Matthew's side. "Yeah bro?"

"We have trouble."

"Oh cool, street thugs." Alfred said. "Nice."

The thugs grew a confused look on their faces. What was this guy up to?

Alfred focused himself, and a blue aura surrounded his hands. And the man was lifted up into the air, making the others stare in shock, horror, and wonder all at the same time.

"What the hell?!" The one in the back yelled. "What's going on?!"

"It's called 'making stuff float' guys. It's cool, but also kind of a curse, y'know?"

"Damn you!"

Alfred thought for a moment.

"Y'know what? You can have this guy back."

Alfred dropped his psychic power, and let the leader crash into his gang and they all went smashing in the garbage cans.

Alfred started to run. "Mattie, come on!"

Matthew started to run, but grabbed the blonde British man and they ventured out of the alleyway and back to the hotel.

* * *

"We really got out of that one dude." Alfred said, and looked over at the British man. "But you had to bring him along with us?"

"Well why not, eh? I mean, he could be a help."

The British man was now laid flat on his stomach on the bed closest to the window, clearly tired, or he just liked the feeling of a bed.

"I'm gonna go get something for us to eat." Alfred stepped cautiously out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

The British man mumbled something, still laying flat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"I said, "Can I ask for you're name?" Is that better?" The British man seemed a little annoyed.

"Yes it is, and I'm Matthew. The other one's my bro Alfred. He can be a little annoying sometimes."

"Understandable. My name's Arthur. Pleasure."

"I'm assuming that you came from England...?"

"Yes, my mum's back in England watching my younger brother with the help of my older brother."

"Oh, so are you really the only one in your family that's not back in England? That's a little sad to hear."

"Yes, but America I'm growing used to. Some things still freak me out though."

"Same here...I lived in America since I was 9 and it's still a wonder how they get so...um...fat. I'm Canadian by the way."

"Oh really? I always wanted to meet one, because they have more self-respect than Americans at the most."

Alfred burst through the door with some food.

"Hiya! I'm back with some food, and I see the British dude isn't flat on his face anymore!"

"Hey!"

Matthew got a small stack of pancakes, Alfred got a hamburger, and Arthur...

...a bagful of scones.

"Why do I only get only scones?! I can eat other stuff!"

"Well I just assumed so deal with it dude!"

Arthur gave a "Hmph!", and started eating once scone at a time, while Alfred ate his whole hamburger in under 7 minutes.

"Alfred you're gonna be sick soon, finishing the burger so quickly."

"Stop being a sour prick."

Arthur looked at Alfred, and then whispered to Matthew, "Does he always eat like this?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

After the meal, Arthur and Matthew had some questions.

"How did you appear like that?" Arthur asked.

"I can turn invisible." Matthew replied. "But what were to talking about when you said using something?"

"Ah, well...you might need some protection of your head.

Matthew summoned a shield and the bros sheltered behind it.

Arthur focused, and a light blue aura (similar to Alfred's psychokinesis aura), formed around his hands, but nothing was being lifted. Instead he projected the energy into the shield. It was weak enough to do virtually nothing, but essentially it was superpower.

"Cool dude!" Alfred exclaimed. "Uh, what is it?"

"It's energy projection." Arthur explained. "Or you could just call it "magic" if you wanted..."

"I guess magic is real after all."

* * *

 **It really has been too long...**

 **I would like to give credit to The Artisserie on Tumblr and DeviantArt because he/she came up with the idea of the Nordics with superpowers...some of this is based on his/her work and that's what inspired me, so thanks if you're reading this!**

 **I've kinda been watching Soul Eater too...I'm almost finished with the anime and the manga and some of that inspired me too!**

 **I had them meet Arthur...because Arthur. I'll have to think who they'll meet next, but Francis might not be for a while...**

 **Next chapter should be out by next week!**


	3. Part 3

**Nyeeeeeeh as promised here's chapter 3!**

* * *

About 4 days have passed since Arthur had started staying with Alfred and Matthew. They'd gotten used to his presence, but not to the fact that Quartzite Labs might be stalking them.

"Dude that's as freaky as hell!" Alfred exclaimed. "Thanks for a week without sleep!"

"Well I'm sorry." Matthew said. "I have to tell you guys since there's some shady characters around this city!"

"Quick question-what is this Quartzite Labs you speak of?" Arthur asked. "I'm not familiar with it."

"Well, it's a kinda scary place that wants to wipe out humanity..." Alfred trailed off.

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Wipe out humanity? Why?"

"Well they said that they want to do something called "genetic mutations" or whatever and evolve humanity."

"Well...it makes more sense when you put it that way. But still, that's absolutely terrible!"

"Yeah, this has to be stopped dude...but we need more people."

"But where are we gonna find them? I mean, we can't just go up to random strangers and ask them."

"I guess it'll have to be up to luck bro...but now what?"

The three all looked at each other, the silence growing more awkward.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Matthew said, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey wait up, I want to get some tea!" Arthur ran after Matthew, leaving Alfred in the hotel room by himself.

 _I'm by myself. What should I do?_ Alfred thought for a while. He turned on the TV, and flipped through channels, and then came a flashback.

 _"Alfred, this is your new stepbrother." His father said, his hands on his son's shoulders. Another boy stood across from Alfred, who look almost the exact same._

 _"You look like me!" Alfred said._

 _"No, you look like me!" The boy said back._

 _The two examined each other closely before saying something again._

 _"I'm Alfred."_

 _"I'm Matthew."_

This was about 7 or 8 years ago.

 _It's been that long huh?_ Alfred thought to himself.

"I'm back." Matthew said, and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Arthur?"

"I don't know, he just left. I have no idea where he is."

"Maybe he's just out getting some scones or something."

Matthew ignored the remark, and grabbed the remote to the TV.

"What channel would we like?"

"Channel 38, there's some throwback cartoons on, but everything else is kinda boring."

Matthew looked at Alfred. "How do you know that?"

"I guess I flipped through channels earlier and remembered it."y

"Yeah we know that you do that."

He turned to channel 38, and sure enough there was a cartoon from the late 90s. "It's Thursday, right?"

"Well duh, throwback Thursday." Alfred pretended to knock himself out, and laid down on one of the beds, and laughed.

* * *

"Where is Arthur?" Alfred asked. "It's been a few hours."

"He's probably just doing some stuff like, I dunno...whatever an Englishman does."

"What do you want to eat? I'm hungry."

"Pizza."

"At least it's not burgers." Matthew laughed.

"Well let's go then."

They went out (of course locking the door), and headed for pizza.

"So what kind of pizz do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter, but please no pineapple. Bleh."

"Ha ha, ok."

However, near the end of the hallway close to the elevator;

"Stop."

The brothers turned around, and a man with rubber gloves that seemed heavy. He seemed like some sort of crazed scientist or something, probably because he was wearing a lab coat and his hair was going everywhere.

"Um, we don't know you so goodbye."

"Where are you going...Alfred and Matthew?"

Their eye widened at the man, because he knew their names, and that was odd enough. They haven't even met the man, and yet he knew them by name.

"Yeah, we don't know you so we're gonna go, goodbye."

"Yes, I don't think so." The man whipped a rope in front of the teenagers and it latched onto a railing, stopping them.

"I heard how you got out, how you two ran away. And I want to make sure that I get paid good-by sending you back to Quartzite Labs."

"Well that's not happening loser." Alfed taunted the man by doing the loser sign (for which of you that don't know it's basically when you make an "L" with you hand and put it up to your forehead, y'know).

The man lashed out a whip, and attempted to hit the teenagers, which he missed, Alfred dodging and Matthew summoning a shield.

"Dammit..." Alfred looked at the man without hesitation.

He fired up with psychic power, and lunged at the man with everything he had.

He swung and kicked and harnessed every little power he had within him until the man seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. He seemed to want to stop, and to not fight anymore, he didn't have the will to.

Alfred wasn't on the same line as him.

"Alfred, please, stop!" Matthew yelled. "It's alright!"

Obviously the American didn't listen. He kept going and going like he was on a major power boost. His eyes turned cold and his pupils shrunk. He was definitely going crazy now.

"Alfie, you're gonna kill him! Stop now!"

Just after Matthew yelled that, Arthur just came back.

"What the...?!" Arthur ran to the Candian. "What's going on here?!"

"We got attacked by this guy, but now Alfred is fighting him...that guy's gonna be _dead_ when Alfred finishes him off!"

"Alfred! Stop this instant!" Arthur yelled, but it was almost no use.

"Arthur, can you do something?" Matthew asked. "I don't think I can do anything without hurting either of them."

"Well..." Arthur thought for a minute. "Since I have...I guess you could call it "magic", maybe I can adjust it to make it like Alfred's psychokinesis."

"That's great!"

Arthur focused his energy onto Alfred, and sure enough, it mocked his psychokinesis and it lifted him into the air.

"Hey! Let me down, ya bastard!"

Just as Alfred floated in midair above the two, the man got time to escape and did.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Afred screamed. "I ALMOST HAD HIM! I COULD'VE GOTTEN HIM!"

"Alfie, it was for the greater good. You could've killed him."

Alfred avoided the pain inside him.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Ok I'm sorry this took a hella long time...I kinda lied...**

 **I've hit a bit of writer's block plus school came up, so I'm sorry, I'll try to get done quicker.**

 **Also I've been thinking about making a crossover between Hetalia and Blue Exorcist...I really want to do that, but I dunno if anyone will read it though.**


End file.
